A Little Talk
by Arche De Katze
Summary: Two girls living on a planet have a few problems with two unwelcomed guests.


**I have been thinking about posting this for a long time. Its a conversation me and some girl had over the internet. I dont know what happened to her, i think she moved or died. Who knows. Oh well, enjoy.******

* * *

****

**Mew89girl 2:03 PM: **hey dash  
how's it going down town?

**Blackrose1047 2:03 PM: ****huh  
Mew89girl 2:03 PM: **didnt you get an apartment downtown? i thought you moved away from home?  
**Blackrose1047 2:04 PM: ****of course i did  
Blackrose1047 2:04 PM: ****i hated living at home with my drunken mother  
Mew89girl 2:05 PM: **i moved out too. rented out an apartment room. the man who owns the place is a dick.

**Blackrose1047 2:05 PM: ****is rent high  
Blackrose1047 2:05 PM: ****mine isnt. maybe cuz the apartment is a peice of crap  
Mew89girl 2:06 PM: **yea its high, and just cause i missed a day, he sends up some dude to take over my room. told him i wasnt leavin though  
**Blackrose1047 2:07 PM: ****is the dude still there  
Blackrose1047 2:07 PM: ****is it still a prob  
Mew89girl 2:08 PM: **yea he's here, went all bitchy about how much he paid to get a damn room and he wont leave either.

**Blackrose1047 2:08 PM: ****try to piss him off so much he'll leave  
Blackrose1047 2:09 PM: ****i dont have to worry about shit like that, everyone who lives in this building is over 80  
Mew89girl 2:11 PM: **you get to live with the old people  
**Mew89girl 2:11 PM: **i tryed to get him out by settin up some "rules" but when he broke one and i yelled at him he held this knife to my neck and told me to cool it.

**Blackrose1047 2:11 PM: ****go out and buy a bunch of weapons. sit in the middle of the floor with them spread around you. when he comes in, glare at him and tell him to get out  
Blackrose1047 2:12 PM: ****whats his name anyway  
Mew89girl 2:12 PM: **i dont know, starts with a R or something, i wasnt listening  
**Mew89girl 2:12 PM: **you know i dont have money for weapons if i cant pay rent  
**Blackrose1047 2:13 PM: ****then take them**

**Blackrose1047 2:13 PM: ****or i can get you some. you know i've joined that society....we can get you almost anything  
Blackrose1047 2:14 PM: ****for a price  
Blackrose1047 2:14 PM: ****small price for you tho  
Mew89girl 2:14 PM: **nah i already got my gun and my knife. if i get up with your guys. might end up loosing a limb or two

**Blackrose1047 2:15 PM: ****maybe.  
Blackrose1047 2:15 PM: ****gotta tell you though, i'm not the newest member anymore  
Blackrose1047 2:15 PM: ****some girl joined.  
Blackrose1047 2:15 PM: ****at least i think its a girl  
Blackrose1047 2:16 PM: ****dunno. shaved head, dudes name.  
Mew89girl 2:16 PM: **sounds more like a guy.  
**Mew89girl 2:16 PM: **the ass here has a shaved head too  
**Blackrose1047 2:16 PM: ****but they have a girl's voice. and they say they are a girl. i dont know what to think  
Blackrose1047 2:17 PM: ****how many girls do you know named jack?  
Mew89girl 2:17 PM: **none.  
**Blackrose1047 2:17 PM: ****exactly  
Blackrose1047 2:18 PM: ****your little R-rated friend...what does he do all day?  
Mew89girl 2:18 PM: **brb the fucker is bitching about the tv and my smoking. have to put it out  
**Blackrose1047 2:19 PM: ****give him hell  
Mew89girl 2:20 PM: **he lays around and complanes then goes out for hours and comes back with cash.  
**Mew89girl 2:20 PM: **but he does have a nice shine job on his eyes  
**Blackrose1047 2:20 PM: ****think he's involved in something like me  
Blackrose1047 2:20 PM: ****and what do you mean shine?  
Mew89girl 2:21 PM: **a shine job. its when you get your eyes fixed to see in the dark. they look all metallic

**Blackrose1047 2:22 PM: ****weird...  
Mew89girl 2:22 PM: **dont think he is in with peeps like you  
**Mew89girl 2:22 PM: **he doesnt look like the social type  
**Blackrose1047 2:22 PM: ****think he works alone?  
Mew89girl 2:22 PM: **probably

**Blackrose1047 2:23 PM: ****hmm...i'll ask around 'work' and see if i can find out more about this guy  
Mew89girl 2:23 PM: **if he trys to get money off me i'm gonna beat him down  
**Mew89girl 2:23 PM: **i got a name  
**Blackrose1047 2:24 PM: ****?  
Mew89girl 2:24 PM: **Riddick

**Blackrose1047 2:24 PM: ****ah.  
Blackrose1047 2:24 PM: ****never heard of him...**

**Mew89girl 2:24 PM: **same here**  
****Blackrose1047 2:24 PM: ****when did he get there**  
**Mew89girl 2:24 PM: **yesterday night

**Blackrose1047 2:24 PM: ****so you have to wonder where he came from  
Mew89girl 2:25 PM: **its a little freaky, i cant tell when he is looking at me  
**Blackrose1047 2:26 PM: ****you've got to be careful in the dark then  
Mew89girl 2:27 PM: **need to keep my knife nearby. this guy has a weird feel around him

**Blackrose1047 2:27 PM: ****doesnt sound too trustworthy  
Blackrose1047 2:27 PM: ****then again, those kinds of people are pretty reliable  
Mew89girl 2:28 PM: **when he had the knife aginst my neck he didnt seem very reliable

**Blackrose1047 2:29 PM: ****but he's obviously murdered before. and those kinds of people are very honest, not to mention have great senses  
Mew89girl 2:29 PM: **lets hope your wrong about the senses thing  
**Blackrose1047 2:29 PM: ****he can obviously see well  
Mew89girl 2:32 PM: **i have spent too long trying to pass myself off as human

**Blackrose1047 2:32 PM: ****you got that right. you know, maybe he already knows  
Mew89girl 2:33 PM: **man... dont get me thinking that

**Blackrose1047 2:33 PM: ****if he already knows then he isnt doing anything about it. you should be glad for that  
Mew89girl 2:35 PM: **yea but i dont know if he knows. he might black mail me. i he knows about me and passes you on the street, he'll see the similarities.  
**Mew89girl 2:36 PM: **we're the only two on this planet  
**Blackrose1047 2:36 PM: ****i know i know. i guess i just wont ever pass him, eh? jk. actually, i'm quite interested in finding out more about him. maybe someday i'll follow him around...  
Mew89girl 2:36 PM: **i love this rock too much to leave  
**Blackrose1047 2:37 PM: ****its not like that for me, i dont like this place  
Mew89girl 2:39 PM: **be careful round him, if you think his senses are that good, he can see better then anyone here. bad for you to follow a wearid ass guy around on a dark planet if he can see better then you.  
**Mew89girl 2:39 PM: **why you wanna leave any ways  
**Blackrose1047 2:40 PM: ****i never said i wanted to leave. i just dont like it here. and you know if he catches me, i'm not quite so sure i'll care. it would be exciting. nothing exciting ever happens here  
Mew89girl 2:41 PM: **you think you are still as fast as you were when we got here a few years ago

**Blackrose1047 2:42 PM: ****i know i am. the company kept me in top form  
Blackrose1047 2:42 PM: ****if you're going to be a thief you have to be good. i've been doing very well.  
Mew89girl 2:44 PM: **you may be the fastest thing in this galexy but i'm still the fastest thing fighting. i just hope this guy doesnt change that

**Blackrose1047 2:44 PM: ****you never know. and you didnt think i'd forget you can kick my ass did you?  
Mew89girl 2:45 PM: **not after last time

**Blackrose1047 2:45 PM: ****yeah...  
Mew89girl 2:46 PM: **you still have the scar on your hand?

**Blackrose1047 2:47 PM: ****right on the back near my wrist like it always is...  
Mew89girl 2:47 PM: **got ya good huh  
**Blackrose1047 2:48 PM: ****guess you did. but i ran off and you couldnt catch me. i take pride in that  
Blackrose1047 2:48 PM: ****damn you for following me here  
Mew89girl 2:50 PM: **running away never solves anything

**Blackrose1047 2:50 PM: ****sometimes it does. and you just HAD to grow attached to this sunburnt rock. you know you're the only reason i stay...  
Mew89girl 2:52 PM: **you call this place sunburnt! it goes from a day of night to a week of dusk  
**Mew89girl 2:52 PM: **the sun is never even fully in the sky  
**Blackrose1047 2:52 PM: ****still too much sun. you know how much i hate the sun...  
Mew89girl 2:54 PM: **about as much as this ass hole. i'll have the lights on low dim and he'll turn them all the way off. i'm not use to that. i tryed to get up to turn them on manually but i dislocated my knee.  
**Mew89girl 2:55 PM: **i couldnt pop it back in place  
**Blackrose1047 2:55 PM: ****hah...sorry it's not funny but you know  
Blackrose1047 2:55 PM: ****you okay now?  
Mew89girl 2:57 PM: **he did the least thing he could and picked me up and put me on the bed. he grabed my leg and twisted it back in place likes he had done it a thousand times  
**Mew89girl 2:57 PM: **it hurt like hell and i never got the lights back on  
**Blackrose1047 2:57 PM: ****jeez  
Blackrose1047 2:57 PM: ****maybe we should trade apartments. i get hurt a lot and need a nurse around. plus i hate light.  
Mew89girl 2:58 PM: **no way. your place is shittier then mine  
**Blackrose1047 2:58 PM: ****yeah...but mr.r wont be there  
Mew89girl 2:59 PM: **but 80 year old people will be. i cant take old guys  
**Blackrose1047 2:59 PM: ****but you dont see them much, it's not like they live in my room or anything  
Blackrose1047 3:00 PM: ****eh, i'd rather stay here, rent's low**

**Blackrose1047 3:00 PM: ****oh shit  
Mew89girl 3:01 PM: **what  
**Blackrose1047 3:01 PM: ****i got to go, i was supposed to meet jack for a job ten minutes ago...  
Mew89girl 3:01 PM: **k  
get back on some other time

Ims2

**Mew89girl 1:15 AM: **whats up Dash?  
**Blackrose1047 1:15 AM: ****nothing. i'm just unwinding. 'work' took a long time...  
Mew89girl 1:16 AM: **you need to get a better job  
**Blackrose1047 1:16 AM: ****i like my job  
Blackrose1047 1:16 AM: ****it's...fun and friendly  
Mew89girl 1:16 AM: **yea yea  
**Blackrose1047 1:17 AM: ****WELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO FOR MONEY?!  
Mew89girl 1:17 AM: **i pick pocket  
**Mew89girl 1:17 AM: **pro pick pocket  
kinda rhymes  
**Blackrose1047 1:17 AM: ****sorta...  
Blackrose1047 1:18 AM: ****but still, black market theivery is just as good  
Mew89girl 1:18 AM: **more danger though. if you get caught by a cop or merc...  
**Mew89girl 1:19 AM: **there is still a price on our kind's head  
**Blackrose1047 1:19 AM: ****i'm aware. as long as a head exists there will always be head hunters  
Mew89girl 1:20 AM: **i just want to keep the people thinkin our kind are gone  
**Mew89girl 1:20 AM: **i'm the careful one remember  
**Blackrose1047 1:21 AM: ****yes yes but you know life is starting to suck. i'm not so sure i'd care if i got caught  
Mew89girl 1:21 AM: **just dont have me come and save your ass  
**Mew89girl 1:21 AM: **hum...

**Blackrose1047 1:21 AM: ****hum what and who says i'd want you to save me?  
Mew89girl 1:23 AM: **would you rather go to Slam? they'll put you in solitary  
**Mew89girl 1:23 AM: **or a group cell what ever they want  
**Mew89girl 1:23 AM: **and forget the hum

**Blackrose1047 1:23 AM: ****ha. put me in a group cell and i just might kill every baka ningen in there  
Mew89girl 1:24 AM: **sure you would

**Blackrose1047 1:25 AM: ****grr  
Mew89girl 1:25 AM: **dont growl at me Dash  
**Blackrose1047 1:25 AM: ****GRRRRRRR  
Blackrose1047 1:25 AM: ****hissssss  
Mew89girl 1:25 AM: **i'm the almighty Arc. you cant pitch a fit at me

**Blackrose1047 1:26 AM: ****rrrr...forget it  
Blackrose1047 1:26 AM: ****AND YES I CAN  
Mew89girl 1:26 AM: **whatever

**Blackrose1047 1:26 AM: ****yeah you better 'whatever'  
Mew89girl 1:27 AM: **so how much money did you pack away with your lil group  
**Blackrose1047 1:27 AM: ****...enough  
Mew89girl 1:27 AM: **one of those dont ask things  
**Blackrose1047 1:28 AM: ****do you kiss and tell?  
Mew89girl 1:28 AM: **depends on the guy lol

**Blackrose1047 1:28 AM: ****well, still, that's exactly my point  
Mew89girl 1:29 AM: **how was your meeting with your new member?  
**Mew89girl 1:29 AM: **the guy  
or girl  
**Mew89girl 1:29 AM: **the jack person  
**Blackrose1047 1:29 AM: ****the he she?  
Mew89girl 1:29 AM: **yeah thats the one

**Blackrose1047 1:30 AM: ****they're pretty good at this. must have had either good upbringing or training. they made off with almost as much as i did, and she is pretty suave with the customers  
Mew89girl 1:31 AM: **i'll take it as she had a good day

**Blackrose1047 1:32 AM: ****very. mr boss man likes her. i gotta watch my position. but you know what that baka did? he assigned us to be 'partners' in crime. i dont want to work with someone...  
Mew89girl 1:33 AM: **the best thing about my work. you work alone

**Mew89girl 1:34 AM: **there is one new person on the planet who has better money issues then me

**Mew89girl 1:35 AM: **which reminds me. i need a favor  
**Blackrose1047 1:35 AM: ****what kind of favour?  
Mew89girl 1:36 AM: **i'm out of drugs again. no questions asked but i need morphine and penicillin.  
**Blackrose1047 1:36 AM: ****headache medicine? REALLY POWERFUL headache medicine?  
Mew89girl 1:38 AM: **listen Dash. i need another high so can ya just get them. i know it wasnt even a week ago you hooked me up with a big supply

**Blackrose1047 1:39 AM: ****yeah but that was only cuz the customer canceled. it wont be so easy this time  
Mew89girl 1:40 AM: **and i need a spot to keep it. i can only take out a little at a time. dont want to loose it again  
**Mew89girl 1:40 AM: **i love my mixers  
**Blackrose1047 1:41 AM: ****i couldn't tell.....  
Mew89girl 1:41 AM: **/ my little shot glass

**Blackrose1047 1:41 AM: ****hehe  
Blackrose1047 1:42 AM: ****get a big briefcase. fill it with the meds and your glass then chain it to your wrist. walk around in a trenchcoat and sunglasses. no one will question you  
Mew89girl 1:42 AM: **i know one guy who will

**Blackrose1047 1:43 AM: ****r-rated?  
Mew89girl 1:43 AM: **yea. he's the reason i need more drugs  
**Mew89girl 1:43 AM: **he caught me  
**Mew89girl 1:44 AM: **said he could smell the mix

**Blackrose1047 1:44 AM: ****tell him to leave you the fuck alone. it's none of his business  
Mew89girl 1:45 AM: **he literally tossed me out of the bathroom and locked me out.  
**Mew89girl 1:45 AM: **i broke down the door and the empty bottles were in the tub

**Blackrose1047 1:46 AM: ****wtf he has no right to do that  
Mew89girl 1:46 AM: **i got a small taste of pay back  
**Blackrose1047 1:47 AM: ****?  
Mew89girl 1:48 AM: **i locked him out on the porch for a few mins. he was pissed as hell. it wasnt a nice thing to see  
**Mew89girl 1:48 AM: **but it kinda back fired  
**Blackrose1047 1:48 AM: ****what did that fucker do?  
Mew89girl 1:49 AM: **he got out and he scared the shit out of me  
**Blackrose1047 1:49 AM: ****eech  
Mew89girl 1:50 AM: **i got out of the building and ran to the park, cause there are always people there, ya know.  
**Blackrose1047 1:50 AM: ****yeah seems logical  
Mew89girl 1:50 AM: **it was raining alittle, so no people  
**Mew89girl 1:50 AM: **dumb asses  
**Blackrose1047 1:50 AM: ****afraid of water, the lot of them....  
Mew89girl 1:52 AM: **he caught up with me and tryed to put his Shiv in my back. said, he would put the blade in the sweet spot if i tryed anything like that again  
**Blackrose1047 1:53 AM: ****the sweet spot on the back...makes me shiver just thinking about it  
Mew89girl 1:57 AM: **he desided to take advantage of the knife and laid down a few rules pissed me off but i couldnt go.  
**Mew89girl 1:57 AM: **some old lady with and unbrella started walking towards us and he just hid his shiv in his sleve and put his arm over my shoulder and started to walk me back here

**Blackrose1047 1:58 AM: ****good ploy. what kinds of 'rules' did he lay down for ya?  
Mew89girl 1:58 AM: **one: i follow his orders  
**Mew89girl 1:59 AM: **two:he can use the computer, tv, and bed whenever he wants  
**Mew89girl 1:59 AM: **three: no more mixes  
**Mew89girl 2:00 AM: **four: no more 'attempts' at hurting him  
**Mew89girl 2:01 AM: **rule five is just rule one  
**Mew89girl 2:01 AM: **thats it  
**Mew89girl 2:01 AM: **that mother fucker cant do this to me

**Blackrose1047 2:02 AM: ****i'm getting worried here. i know you can take care of yourself but i dont like what this guy is doing  
Mew89girl 2:03 AM: **what? putting rules down, threatening my life, or blackmailing me?  
**Blackrose1047 2:03 AM: ****d. all of the above  
Mew89girl 2:04 AM: **you should stay off the streets for a while, just until the blackmailing thing blows over

**Blackrose1047 2:04 AM: ****wait, what is he blackmailing you about? does he know you're...not like them?  
Mew89girl 2:05 AM: **its a long, complicated story  
**Blackrose1047 2:05 AM: ****i've got time. it's the only thing i DO have  
Mew89girl 2:06 AM: **well, ya know that i was in the bathroom havin a few shots of my mix when he threw me out

**Blackrose1047 2:06 AM: ****yeah  
Mew89girl 2:08 AM: **right after that he acted like he hadnt done anything wrong and said he was doing me a favor. something like that last guy he knew who took morphine to get high was eaten

**Blackrose1047 2:08 AM: ****eaten? he is human. i doubt he's ever seen anyone get eaten  
Mew89girl 2:10 AM: **i dont think he is human and i dont think he killed the guy. he is too strong and fast and shit to be human. human senses arnt that good.  
**Blackrose1047 2:10 AM: ****true enough. maybe he used to be human.  
Mew89girl 2:11 AM: **nah i dont think so.  
anyway, then i locked him out and he got back in and i ran. i was still really high when i ran  
**Mew89girl 2:13 AM: **we are fast Dash but this guy was walking and keeping the distace between us close. maybe it was the fact that i was high but still  
**Mew89girl 2:15 AM: **i wasnt thinking and when he caught me i tryed to flip him into the lake but he grabbed me and shoved me back into the water.  
**Mew89girl 2:15 AM: **that was some cold mother fucken water

**Blackrose1047 2:16 AM: ****grrr......i think you're in deep meine freunde  
Mew89girl 2:16 AM: **he pulled me out by my shirt and then there was the knife thing  
**Mew89girl 2:18 AM: **i was so cold on the walk back i dont remember what happend but when i woke up i was in my bed and he was sitting at the end of the bed, his goggles off, just watchin me

**Blackrose1047 2:22 AM: ****i hate being in the dark with other people. you have no idea what they are doing  
Mew89girl 2:24 AM: **he said that he knew the smell of a human and i didnt have it. said he could hand me over to a cop and get the money but that would put him in danger since he has a price on his head too.  
**Blackrose1047 2:25 AM: ****so you've got something on him. but not really cuz then you'll get caught  
Mew89girl 2:26 AM: **told me if i follow his rules he'll let me live with him

**Blackrose1047 2:26 AM: ****hello? it was your apartment to begin with  
Mew89girl 2:28 AM: **the manager took Riddicks money for my room when he checked in and now he's being an ass and wont change rooms or give his money back. and i dont know if i can fight this guy out

**Blackrose1047 2:28 AM: ****which guy? r-rated or the boss man?  
Mew89girl 2:29 AM: **R  
**Blackrose1047 2:29 AM: ****of course you can't. maybe we can though...  
Mew89girl 2:29 AM: **he's too... he's got something to him.

**Mew89girl 2:31 AM: **what do you mean we? Dash if you get off on this guy youll be in for worse then our little fights we have with each other

**Blackrose1047 2:31 AM: ****yeah but if he's gonna mess with you he's got to deal with the whole package deal  
Mew89girl 2:32 AM: **Riddick's home

**Mew89girl 2:33 AM: **hold on... he looks like hell  
**Blackrose1047 2:34 AM: ****his attitude is prob hell too  
Mew89girl 2:34 AM: **it is  
**Blackrose1047 2:34 AM: ****does he know you're talking to me?  
Mew89girl 2:36 AM: **no. he's lying on his back on the bed. i dont think he could even see the bright screen in the dark with out his goggles. he tossed them on the table  
**Blackrose1047 2:36 AM: ****take them. smash them. then turn on all the lights in the damn place  
Mew89girl 2:36 AM: **i dont want to fuck with him right now  
**Blackrose1047 2:37 AM: ****it's your chance!!  
Mew89girl 2:37 AM: **but...  
**Blackrose1047 2:37 AM: ****BUT WHAT  
Mew89girl 2:37 AM: **hold on. if i die, its your ass  
**Blackrose1047 2:38 AM: ****always is  
Mew89girl 2:41 AM: **it was almost your ass  
**Blackrose1047 2:41 AM: ****what happened  
Mew89girl 2:41 AM: **he heard me coming and grabbed my wrist before i could touch the goggles.  
**Mew89girl 2:41 AM: **said not to fuck with him right now  
**Blackrose1047 2:41 AM: ****grr on him  
Mew89girl 2:41 AM: **dont worry, i blamed it on you  
**Blackrose1047 2:41 AM: ****does he know me?  
Mew89girl 2:41 AM: **no but i said the computer told me to do it and now he is standing over my shoulder watching

**Blackrose1047 2:42 AM: ****really  
Blackrose1047 2:42 AM: ****goggles on huh?  
Mew89girl 2:42 AM: **looks like  
**Blackrose1047 2:42 AM: ****eh  
Mew89girl 2:44 AM: **no more bright ideas from you kid, got me?  
**Blackrose1047 2:45 AM: ****ooh i'm soooooo scared. you cannot find me  
Mew89girl 2:45 AM: **sorry bout that, R got hold of the keys  
**Blackrose1047 2:45 AM: ****grr on r-rated  
Mew89girl 2:46 AM: **just watch your ass now that you fucked him up more.  
**Mew89girl 2:46 AM: **remember i have to live with him for now  
**Blackrose1047 2:46 AM: ****HE DOESNT KNOW ME  
Blackrose1047 2:46 AM: ****and why dont you come live with me  
Mew89girl 2:47 AM: **you got your company to worry about, if i go there, your boss will try to suck me right in

**Blackrose1047 2:48 AM: ****course boss man will. that's what he does. he'd be impressed with you  
Mew89girl 2:48 AM: **good for boss man  
**Mew89girl 2:49 AM: **i dont want to impress people  
**Blackrose1047 2:49 AM: ****i've noticed  
Blackrose1047 2:49 AM: ****but which is worse, my crew or r?  
Mew89girl 2:51 AM: **they both seem pretty even

**Blackrose1047 2:51 AM: ****well then  
Mew89girl 2:52 AM: **i'll stay here, better to have to deal with a fucker and do my work alone and how i want

**Blackrose1047 2:52 AM: ****ahhh, 's not that bad  
Mew89girl 2:53 AM: **hold on a sec. Riddick's coming  
**Blackrose1047 2:53 AM: ****k  
Mew89girl 2:54 AM: **first he says he'll find ya and show ya how bad he can be  
**Mew89girl 2:56 AM: **second i dont know why the hell he is pissed, he set down two hundered credits  
**Blackrose1047 2:56 AM: ****what?  
Mew89girl 2:56 AM: **who did this guy have to kill to get that kind of cash  
**Blackrose1047 2:57 AM: ****hoardes of people  
Blackrose1047 2:59 AM: ****hey look i'm going to go. gotta rest up, big job tomorrow  
Blackrose1047 2:59 AM: ****and we gotta getcha some meds  
Mew89girl 2:59 AM: **k get online around noon  
and only send a lil at a time  
**Blackrose1047 3:00 AM: ****course  
Blackrose1047 3:00 AM: ****bye  
Mew89girl 3:00 AM: **bye

Ims 3

**Mew89girl 1:01 AM: **So dash, hows business goin  
**Blackrose1047 1:01 AM: ****well...and your pills? on the way my friend  
Mew89girl 1:03 AM: **thanks, separation is givin me some weird side affects  
**Mew89girl 1:03 AM: **its been a long ass day  
**Blackrose1047 1:03 AM: ****what kind of...side affects?  
Mew89girl 1:05 AM: **feel kinda sick and been goin blind on and off but i'm keeping it in the back of my mind. i had a lot work today so that kept me busy  
**Blackrose1047 1:06 AM: ****usually does. well to your relief you should get one bottle tomorrow  
Mew89girl 1:06 AM: **cool  
**Blackrose1047 1:07 AM: ****hey, you wont believe tihs  
Blackrose1047 1:07 AM: ****this  
Mew89girl 1:07 AM: **yea?  
**Blackrose1047 1:08 AM: ****that girl he she at work? shes coming to live with me. not my choice. the boss man said she had to because we are working together and it was too risky to be apart.  
Mew89girl 1:08 AM: **poor you  
**Mew89girl 1:09 AM: **hey dash, i'll brb  
**Blackrose1047 1:09 AM: ****mm k  
Mew89girl 1:09 AM: **back  
**Mew89girl 1:10 AM: **so when is that package going to get here?  
**Blackrose1047 1:10 AM: ****i told you baka, tomorrow  
Mew89girl 1:10 AM: **what's in it?  
**Mew89girl 1:12 AM: **ya there kid?  
**Blackrose1047 1:12 AM: ****i told you that too  
Mew89girl 1:12 AM: **i must have missed it  
**Blackrose1047 1:12 AM: ****i dont trust this  
Mew89girl 1:12 AM: **Trust what? Me?  
**Blackrose1047 1:13 AM: ****no the fact that you didnt sound like yourself or for that matter trustworthy. i'm not stupid, i can tell when things are off  
Mew89girl 1:14 AM: **can ya now?  
**Mew89girl 1:14 AM: **Hey Dash, Back  
**Blackrose1047 1:14 AM: ****I KNEW IT  
Mew89girl 1:14 AM: **what?  
**Blackrose1047 1:14 AM: ****knew it all along....  
Mew89girl 1:14 AM: **whats up  
**Blackrose1047 1:14 AM: ****eye twitch  
Mew89girl 1:14 AM: **you gonna tell me  
**Blackrose1047 1:15 AM: ****grr on your freakin roomie  
Mew89girl 1:15 AM: **why?  
**Blackrose1047 1:15 AM: ****grr on him for butting in  
Mew89girl 1:15 AM: **wait, you lost me. what did he do  
**Blackrose1047 1:15 AM: ****came on  
Blackrose1047 1:16 AM: ****grr on him  
Mew89girl 1:16 AM: **?  
**Blackrose1047 1:16 AM: ****unless that was you being stupid  
Mew89girl 1:17 AM: **i was in the kitchen getting water and an asprin. i told you i felt sick

**Blackrose1047 1:17 AM: ****yeah well mr r-rated decided to chat with me awhile  
Mew89girl 1:17 AM: **huh?  
**Mew89girl 1:18 AM: **he's there?  
**Blackrose1047 1:18 AM: ****guess so  
Blackrose1047 1:18 AM: ****unless that was my mind being stupid  
Mew89girl 1:19 AM: **he cant be here he's been out all day. i have the doors locked and the lights off

**Blackrose1047 1:20 AM: ****but...but...but? are you accusing me of lying? and lights are off, that says it all right there. if i were you i would turn them all on right now  
Mew89girl 1:21 AM: **somethings wrong  
**Mew89girl 1:21 AM: **i cant get them on verbally  
**Blackrose1047 1:22 AM: ****the baka disabled them i bet...  
Mew89girl 1:24 AM: **Dash, i cant take the drugs  
**Blackrose1047 1:24 AM: ****why not  
Mew89girl 1:24 AM: **i cant  
take them back and find some one else  
**Blackrose1047 1:24 AM: ****what the hell are you talking about  
Mew89girl 1:24 AM: **she aint changin her mind Dash  
**Blackrose1047 1:24 AM: ****damn you to limbo  
Mew89girl 1:26 AM: **dont fuck him off right now dash. this shiv is cold on my neck

**Blackrose1047 1:26 AM: ****look do i need to come over there?  
Blackrose1047 1:26 AM: ****algibrgfhsaghahhhhhh  
Blackrose1047 1:27 AM: ****DID YOU SAY SHIV?  
Blackrose1047 1:27 AM: ****WHO ARE YOU THERE WITH  
Blackrose1047 1:27 AM: ****IS THAT YOU RIDDICK?  
Blackrose1047 1:27 AM: ****bastard i havent seen you in a few years  
Mew89girl 1:28 AM: **hold on dash, me and the kid are talkin  
**Blackrose1047 1:28 AM: ****who is dash? oh the girl  
Blackrose1047 1:28 AM: ****the girl who wont believe im a girl  
Mew89girl 1:30 AM: **why are you on this planet jack? i left you on New Mecca

**Blackrose1047 1:30 AM: ****ha you think a few parting threats could keep me away  
Mew89girl 1:31 AM: **guess not  
**Blackrose1047 1:31 AM: ****well your wrong riddick. after what went down i'm surprised i didnt kill you on the spot  
Mew89girl 1:32 AM: **you cant take me kid couldnt then and still cant

**Blackrose1047 1:33 AM: ****i dont doubt that. but it wouldnt have stopped me from trying riddick. and what the hell are you doing invading someone elses life  
Mew89girl 1:34 AM: **i didnt invade her life. i rented the place and she wont leave  
**Blackrose1047 1:34 AM: ****ive heard differently  
Mew89girl 1:36 AM: **dont belive what ya hear. anyway after last night she shouldnt be sayin things about me  
**Blackrose1047 1:36 AM: ****what happened last night  
Mew89girl 1:37 AM: **complicated kid, your still young  
**Blackrose1047 1:38 AM: ****shut up! i'm not kid. i wasnt even a kid then! i managed to have everyone in that group convinced execept you. i take pride in that  
Mew89girl 1:39 AM: **you were thirteen now your fourteen. your still young.  
**Blackrose1047 1:39 AM: ****so? that doesnt make me stupid  
Mew89girl 1:41 AM: **ill give ya the quick and simple  
**Blackrose1047 1:42 AM: ****yeah you better  
Mew89girl 1:44 AM: **she finished with the computer last night and got in bed when i got on. i got off the com and got in my side of the bed. she bitched till she took a swipe at me and i pinned her  
**Mew89girl 1:45 AM: **i went over some rules and she made threats about handing me to the Mercs  
**Blackrose1047 1:45 AM: ****rules riddick?  
Mew89girl 1:45 AM: **i've got rules here  
need em for the way she's actin  
**Blackrose1047 1:45 AM: ****it was her place first!  
Mew89girl 1:47 AM: **and she didnt pay rent so the guy who owns the place gave me her room sayin no one lived there  
**Mew89girl 1:49 AM: **i'll skip over some things and by the time she gets to sleep, she has her arms wrapped around me and is snugglin against me and i'm 50 dollars richer

**Blackrose1047 1:49 AM: ****what the hell did you do?  
Blackrose1047 1:50 AM: ****ive been doing a lot of things lately riddick and theyve hardened me. you can tell me anything and it wont shock me. if thats what youre afraid of...  
Mew89girl 1:53 AM: **we talked about a little secret her and her friend, who your stayin with, have been keepin for a while. i canged my attitude to get her frightened some to get a good scent off her. she acted all tough and shit and we made a little bet

**Blackrose1047 1:54 AM: ****for what  
Mew89girl 1:56 AM: **she bet she would never sleep with me and i didnt belive that so we bet fifty dollars

**Blackrose1047 1:56 AM: ****oh gods you didnt  
Blackrose1047 1:56 AM: ****please say you didnt riddick  
Mew89girl 1:58 AM: **i didnt rape her  
thought about it  
**Blackrose1047 1:58 AM: ****YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!  
Blackrose1047 1:58 AM: ****i cant believe i ever looked up to you, even if you didnt actually do that  
Mew89girl 1:59 AM: **done?  
**Blackrose1047 1:59 AM: ****what  
Mew89girl 2:00 AM: **complaining about something i didnt do  
**Blackrose1047 2:01 AM: ****am i complaining? no i'm not! IM SO FUCKIN FURIOUS WITH YOU! you invade her in more ways then one just to make a buck or keep your fuckin ego in check!  
Mew89girl 2:02 AM: **i didnt fuck her Jack, i talked to her and when she broke she snuggled with me

**Blackrose1047 2:02 AM: ****so? you still thought about it...  
Mew89girl 2:03 AM: **yea

**Blackrose1047 2:03 AM: ****and its not just that, its that you did it under horrible circumstances. youre a jerk.  
Mew89girl 2:05 AM: **i aint all that bad, shes just pissed i took her last fifty. i'm using that to pay rent. she would use it to pay for drugs she gets from that room mate of yours

**Blackrose1047 2:07 AM: ****hey, me and my roomie are both in the same business here, and i know for a fact it was just morphine. strong stuff but why do you even care? does it wreck you internally to see someone else high?  
Mew89girl 2:08 AM: **remember Jones? The Merc that crashed with us?

**Blackrose1047 2:08 AM: ****yes  
Mew89girl 2:09 AM: **he was addicted to morphine. injected threw his eye.  
**Blackrose1047 2:09 AM: ****i doubt your roomie injects anything into her eyes  
Mew89girl 2:09 AM: **he started it when i almost killed him and he needed somethin to stop the pain.  
**Mew89girl 2:10 AM: **he wanted me to kill ya and use ya for bait to keep the things on that planet off us  
**Blackrose1047 2:11 AM: ****yeah well thats over now. it cant be like that at that apartment, it cant be anywhere close to that hell...  
Mew89girl 2:15 AM: **once i sliced his back he, tryied to shoot at the things when they were runnin at him. he only had one shot but he rushed and loaded one of his morphine containers in to the gun.  
**Mew89girl 2:15 AM: **its not that bad for her yet but if she makes a slip up, it could be bad for both of us and i aint goin back to slam for her

**Blackrose1047 2:16 AM: ****whatever you say riddick. i have the advantage of being young. no one suspects me, i dont get caught  
Blackrose1047 2:17 AM: ****you? you have the looks and record of a fugitive. five golden unlucky stars for you  
Mew89girl 2:19 AM: **listen kid, i'll see around. had a long day and need to crash  
**Blackrose1047 2:19 AM: ****yeah you better get outta here  
Blackrose1047 2:19 AM: ****AND STOP FREAKIN CALLIN ME KID  
Mew89girl 2:19 AM: **the girl here wants to talk to your room mate

**Blackrose1047 2:20 AM: ****yeah hang on. talk to you later dumbass  
Mew89girl 2:20 AM: **watch your mouth kid  
**Blackrose1047 2:21 AM: ****you cant tell me what to do riddick, not anymore  
Blackrose1047 2:21 AM: ****FINALLY i'm back  
Mew89girl 2:21 AM: **man they take their time

**Blackrose1047 2:22 AM: ****sweet time...wasted time  
Blackrose1047 2:22 AM: ****yeah  
Mew89girl 2:24 AM: **i laid on the bed and read what they were writing  
**Blackrose1047 2:24 AM: ****jackie girl wouldnt let me get close enough  
Mew89girl 2:25 AM: **too bad  
**Blackrose1047 2:25 AM: ****was it good? i  
Blackrose1047 2:25 AM: ****guess they know each other  
Mew89girl 2:25 AM: **some of it, the rest just pissed me off.  
**Mew89girl 2:27 AM: **i'm gonna go. i have a gig tomarrow. if you find out what they were talkin about. i'll explane tomarrow

**Blackrose1047 2:27 AM: ****k.**


End file.
